The Hacker
by relytA
Summary: When camp Pinkcloud meets camp Greenlake the boys of D-tent will meet the (weird) girls of their dreams. I suck at summaries. PG13 for language
1. Pinkcloud meets Greenlake

AN: I always have an idea for a new story when I have a writer's block. Oh well. Enjoy. I apologize to the blonde people reading my story but it is just a joke. But if you decide to flame me anyway the flames will be given to the flame breathers for an amazing performance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Holes" or "MarySue Guide to Surviving Camp Greenlake" I own the new girl... I wish I owned Zigzag, but I don't. Tear  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
Sitting on the bus Amy looked out the window. "What the hell was that?" She thought.  
  
"Did anyone else see scanners?" she said aloud.  
  
Amy was traveling to camp greenlake will a few other girls who knew each other. She was an outcast. The other camp they had been in was Camp Pinkcloud. Amy had arrived one day before they were to leave.  
  
Normally she would have gotten a nickname, but they didn't know her well enough at the all girls' camp.  
  
"What the hell you talkin' about girl? What fuckin' scanners? We in the middle of the desert and you see scanners? You crazy." That girl was Flame.  
  
She was known at camp for having the worst attitude towards every one. She couldn't stand it when some one said something stupid. Amy just stopped thinking. She could shut her mind off... literally. All she had to do was to bang her head on something really hard and she could just sit there really really still.  
  
One girl, Diamond, was really slow. She couldn't do anything for herself, including digging in the snow. Her father had been a rich billionaire (hence her name). But he unfortunately lost most of his money in the stock market, and at the horse tracks.  
  
He was afraid that his daughter wouldn't be able to do anything for herself when they had to get rid of all of their servants. She was constantly made fun of and yelled at by Flame.  
  
"Maybe she's right. I thought I saw something out the window too." DB said. She was another idiot. The nicknamed her Dumb Blonde (I apologize again but I can't think up names) or DB for short.  
  
"Are y'all on stupid pills? Hey you new girl. Are you gonna answer me? Huh?" Flame stared at Amy, who had shut her mind off. "What the hell happened to her?"  
  
The bus gave a sudden swerve. They had dodged a hole in the middle of the path. The swerve caused most of the girls to hit their heads. Including Amy whose mind had turned back on.  
  
There on her seat lay a booklet that she hadn't seen before "MarySue Guide to Surviving Camp Greenlake"  
  
She looked through the index. "Wild Life". Now that was something to be afraid of. Snakes, scorpions, and of coarse yellow spotted lizards. She looked over the booklet. Then the bus stopped. The doors opened and they were told to step out.  
  
There were five buses to correspond with the five tents in Camp Greenlake. There was ï¡, ï¢, ï£, ï¤, and ï¥. No one knew how to pronounce this so they are known as weird symbol 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Flame and her tent were in Weird symbol 4 (or WS 4).  
  
All of the tents were happy to see new faces in both Camp Pinkcloud, and in Camp Greenlake. Flame especially was happy. She had been in camp the longest, nine whole months. The other WS 4 campers had been in the camp around 7 or 8 months.  
  
All of Pinkclould stepped off of the bus in unison. They looked out into the desert waste land, and all of the...  
  
"What the hell? BOYS?!?!?!" 


	2. An odd dinner

AN: I have no idea what I'm writing about anymore. It's a good thing that nobody reads my AN because you must think I'm crazy. I'm supposed to go to RI this weekend to visit my Grandparents. It's not like I just saw them yesterday or anything. So I won't be posting for a while. Like you care.  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting D-Tent  
  
"What? Why didn't the warden tell us that this was a boy's camp?" Flame asked angrily.  
  
"Duh, it's obvious. She didn't want you to get angry," Diamond answered while the other girls snickered.  
  
After walking past all of the boys, Pinkcloud was taken directly to their tents. They were attached to the letter tent that corresponded with their Weird Symbol. There was a small flap for a door so that after digging both tents could talk and whatnot. The door was closed and locked at 8:30 for obvious reasons.  
  
Camp Pinkcloud was taken to an orientation that stated what they would be doing for the day, and what they were allowed to do afterwards. They were given a tour of the camp from Greenlake's doctor Pendansky. When the girls entered the wreck room all of the boys took notice.  
  
"And this is the wreck room. Don't be bothered by its appearance, I'm sure the boys at camp could show you a lot of fun stuff to do." Pendansky said.  
  
"I'd like to do something with one of those guys." One of the girls in WS 2 said, "I could show them the time of their life."  
  
"Yeah sure" said another from WS 3. "You haven't even been kissed yet"  
  
"Shut up!! They don't know that"  
  
They were then taken to the mess hall for dinner. WS 1 had to sit with A tent, WS 2 had to sit with B tent and so on.  
  
All of the girls in WS 4 sat down next to the D-tent boys. At first there was awkwardness between them. They just stared blankly at their food, if you could call it that. They were eating onion soup, green beans, black beans, and just about any other type of bean you could imagine along with some bread. It took a while but finally X-Ray broke the ice.  
  
"So girls, what did you do at Camp Pinkcloud?"  
  
"Oh, we had to dig holes." Flame said.  
  
"So you guys should be pros. How fast can you guys dig a hole in?" X- ray asked.  
  
"Umm, in about 4- 5 hours, but we had to dig in ice, not dirt." Flame responded.  
  
"Wait, where was, I mean is, your camp?" Armpit asked.  
  
"It was some where in Alaska, but I like the weather here a lot better." Diamond said.  
  
"Yo, whose that girl over at the end of the table?"  
  
"Oh, that's ummm, I think her name's Amy." Said Flame answering Magnet's question.  
  
"Why do you think she's sitting over there?" magnet asked.  
  
"Well she just came to our camp right before we left for here." Diamond answered.  
  
"Do you think I should invite her to sit over here?" magnet asked.  
  
"Sure why not?" Flame said.  
  
"Hey, Amy, why don't you come and sit over here with us?"  
  
"No that's okay. I'm fine over here." Amy responded.  
  
After a few minutes of discussion they picked up their trays and moved down the table to sit next to Amy. Amy stared around at them oddly. She finally picked up her tray and moved to the empty side of the table. 


End file.
